


Tuna

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan at Tokio's fish market</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuna

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, neither the Highlander universe nor its characters are mine. I just borrowed them to write a little story. No monies earned, no infringement intended.

Duncan had been ambling along the stalls of the famous Tsukiji fish market in Tokio. A second or two ago his nerves had begun to dance to the tune of imminent danger, a warning half physical, half metaphysical: another Immortal was in close range.

A pair of eyes would be searching for him... Yes, there he was. A man, Japanese, who looked to be somewhere between ages fourty and fifty, in his right hand a huge knife. In his left, a whole tuna he was just cutting up. He shook his head minutely.

Duncan went closer.

"I have no quarrel with you," the stranger addressed him in Japanese, his eyes on the tuna.

Duncan smiled. He would have said much the same. "No. Nor I with you. I just want some tuna."

Brown eyes searched his. It was but a second, but it lasted for hours. Then a brief nod, and the man called a colleague. With a curt, "Honour us with a visit again soon," he went back to chopping fish up into neat pieces.

The beginning of a long-lasting friendship.


End file.
